


Experiment fic: Tony Stark/Greg Lestrade

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Changing POV, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mash-up, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switching, Talking, Understanding Greg, mild cum play, mild face fucking, mild misunderstanding, patient Greg, sherlock bbc - Freeform, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Tony Stark finds some care and love with Greg Lestrade.





	1. Greg's POV

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was driving home from work and this line came into my mind.  
> “I. I can’t accept this.”  
> And then it got me thinking about who would say that, who would hear it and go  
> “Why not? You helped me out.”  
> And all I could think about was Tony Stark (Marvel) and Greg Lestrade( Sherlock BBC)….  
> “I can’t accept this Tony.”  
> “Why not? You helped me out with those reporters right now.”  
> “It’s too much Tony. And I have a feeling you can handle reporters on your own just fine.”  
> I don’t even know how it got there, but now they are in my head and I’m just wondering how they would meet, how they would get along, how turned on Greg would be, how fascinated Tony would be by Greg’s down to earth mentality and lack of Tony’s wealth.  
> “So you’re a genius. So what? Get in line.”  
> “I own Stark Industries you know, was made boss when I was 21. I’m a billionaire too.”  
> “So? Should I drop to my knees right now?”  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Tony and Greg have been in my mind for a week now and then I saw the prompt line 'Maybe I'm crazy.' and this ficlet was born. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please let me know ;D I am having fun writing these two so any ideas or headcanons are welcome.  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> The chapters are first posted on my Tumblr: readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com. So if you want to be the first to read them, go follow me there.  
> \----------------------------------------------------

“Maybe I’m crazy, but, shouldn’t you be asleep right now?”

 

Greg tried to suppress a yawn as he walked further into the workshop. There was only one light on, but the light from the holograms was bright and Greg squinted, trying to get a clear view of Tony.

 

“Yes.” Tony looked up from his tablet, his features soft and natural and Greg’s stomach tied into a knot because of it. He saw the glimmer of something in Tony’s eyes, the start of a smirk as Greg reached his desk, placing his hands on the cool surface before raising a brow. Tony Stark wasn’t a man who agreed that easily with others.

 

“Yes, you are crazy.” A hint of amusement in Tony’s voice and Greg rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies raving havoc inside him. Tony’s hair was still a mess and Greg could just make out the love marks he’d placed on the man’s collarbone. Tony turned his chair to face him, looking too beautiful and awake for 3 in the morning.

 

“I could say the same to you. Did I wake you up or do you need to leave?” The flicker of sadness in Tony’s voice made Greg want to reach out and hug the man, shield him from the world and all the people who’d hurt him. If he could trust the news, there were a lot of those around. He shook his head, given Tony a smile and the man’s shoulder’s relaxed instantly.

 

“No, I don’t have to leave. Not unless you want me-”

 

“No!” Tony’s face got a shade deeper and Greg’s heart melted. He came even closer, given Tony time to adjust and then he placed a hand on the man’s shoulders.

 

“Good.” Greg smiled as Tony looked up at him through ridiculous long lashes, taking Greg’s breath away again. The man was too beautiful to be real at times. He still didn’t understand how he’d ended up here, in Tony Stark’s bed, but he was going to enjoy it for however long it took.

 

“And I’m up because when I woke up, you weren’t there. I didn’t like it.”

 

He sees the surprise in Tony’s eyes and he replaces his hand to cup Tony’s cheek, brushing his thumb against it, seeing Tony’s eyes fall closed as he leans into the touch. The man in front of him now is so different from what he’d seen and heard in the papers. It’s like the world doesn’t know Tony Stark at all, how vulnerable he is, how much he cares, how deeply he feels. How easy it is to hurt him.

 

It took Greg only a moment to figure out the whole ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’ act was just that, an act. People saw Tony Stark in a certain way and he just went with it, given smiles and shaking hands when he needed to. Underneath all that was an actual person, Greg had only seen glimpses of it during the fundraiser but it was enough to be intrigued by Tony.

 

He’d just been damn lucky someone like Tony had noticed him in the first place.

 

“I didn’t mean to- I just had this idea and-” Greg smiles as Tony opens his eyes, the blush on his face getting bigger. He’d had a second or two of panic when he’d woken up, noticing the empty space next to him. His heart had skipped a beat before realizing the spot was still warm so Tony couldn’t have been awake for that long.

 

“I did plan to come back to bed, I just-”

 

“Got carried away?” Greg finished and Tony nodded, shrugging a shoulder in cute helplessness. He wasn’t angry with Tony. Working with Sherlock had taught him a few things about genius people. One of those was their brains never stopped working.

 

“I’m glad our fantastic sex sparked your inspiration,” Greg smirked, leaning down to kiss Tony’s lips but stopping as he saw the look on the man’s face. His heart dropped to his stomach, a shiver running down his spine as he saw the frown between Tony’s brows.

 

“Tony?”

 

Suddenly it was hard to speak, thinking of all the reasons why Tony would look at him that way after he mentioned their nightly activities. He’d been pretty sure they’d both been satisfied but now doubt was creeping in, thinking about his not so worked out body and how it compared to Tony’s.

 

“You. You thought it was fantastic?”

 

If Greg had been less of a man, he’d already have died on the spot. Tony’s voice is soft and full of surprise and Greg’s heart is racing inside him, his mind screaming to run away now, while he still ha some dignity left but his feet are glued to the floor it seems.

 

He must have made some noise cause suddenly Tony is up, grabbing his head in his hands while he’s shaking his own head furiously, eyes wide and filled with guilt.

 

“No. No, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that! Greg. Greg, can you even hear me?”

 

“Yes. I’m fine, just- I thought we-”

 

“We did! I, I enjoyed it- I just thought you-”

 

Greg reaches out, grabbing Tony’s arms for support and he sees the tiny, insecure smile on Tony’s lips.

 

“You thought what Tony? Please tell me before I draw the wrong conclusion.”

 

“I thought you’d be disappointed cause I didn’t fuck you.”

 

Tony’s voice is even and clear, his eyes keeping hold of Greg’s but there is a hint of unease in Tony’s expression, a tension in his shoulders as he lets go of Greg’s head. Greg stands there for a few seconds like an idiot, watching Tony with wide eyes, trying to figure out if the man is being serious. When he sees the blush deepen on Tony’s cheeks he realizes Tony is being serious and he grabs the man’s hands before he can turn away.

 

“I was hardly disappointed, Tony. I thought that was clear when you made me come two times in an hour.” Greg smiles as he sees the tiny smirk on Tony’s lips, the hint of proud satisfaction in his eyes. “I’m not that young anymore Tony. I’m also not a super soldier. Trust me, what we did tonight was not a disappointment at all.”

 

He leans forward, capturing tony’s mouth, kissing him with hunger and desire. He’ll never get tired of feeling Tony melt into the touch, how his hands go to Greg’s hair and pull it lightly. The feeling of Tony’s goatee against his skin as Tony leaves kisses and licks along his neck. How Tony let out the most amazing moans, how his eyes are a little unfocused after they pull apart, his lips wet and shiny.

“Come back to bed Tony. I’d like to return the favor.”


	2. Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the sexiness continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed part 1, this chapter is from Tony's POV.  
> \---------------------------------------

"Greg. Oh fuck. I need, Greg. Oh please"

 

Tony looked up, seeing Greg's head come up from between his legs and the sight almost knocked him out. The satisfaction in Greg's eyes made Tony moan and Greg smirked. Even winking at him before taking Tony cock back into his mouth, almost to the hilt.

 

"Fucking hell!" 

 

Greg moaned around Tony cock and Tony arched off the bed, fingers grabbing the sheets tightly as Greg bobbed his head up and down, his fingers reaching behind and teasing Tony's hole. 

 

"Greg, oh god. Feels so good, your mouth, oh please."

 

Tony was begging, hips moving restlessly, fucking Greg's face and Tony looked up, not able to stop moving, to get deeper inside that warm slickness. Greg moaned as their eyes met, his finger breaching Tony's opening and that was enough to set him off, shooting his cum down Greg's throat, clearly taking the man by surprise. 

 

"F-fuck." 

 

Tony shivered as the last of his release spilled out of him, dripping down Greg's mouth. His heart stopped as he saw the tears in Greg's eyes and he scrambled to take the mans hand, shame running through him for his lack of control. 

 

Greg gentle pulled off, licking Tony's cock clean before grabbing Tony's hand. Easing his finger out of the man's arse and given an apologetic look as Tony winched at the emptiness. 

 

"That was-"

 

"I'm sorry." Tony pulled a face at the loudness of his voice, breaking the tranquility of the moment. The air was still filled with sex, Tony's eyes going over Greg's body, seeing the faint scar on his stomach, the perked up nipples, the love bites from before. He was a perfect vision and Tony couldn't breathe for a second. 

 

"Starlight? Everything okay?"

 

Greg's eyes were soft and kind, full of patience and care and Tony blinked his eyes, fighting away the upcoming tears. 

 

_I'm too old for this dammit!_

 

"Oh love," Greg's voice whispered near his ear and Tony's body sagged into Greg's strong embrace.

 

"No need for tears love, everything was perfect" 

 

Greg stroked Tony back firmly, letting him collect himself, not saying anything else but just being there. 

 

It was terrifying to realize how fast and hard he'd fallen for this man. He wanted to keep Greg here, by his side, spend the rest of the weekend with him but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask. 

 

He clung to him, breathing in his scent, playing tiny kisses on the skin he could reach. It warmed his heart to hear Greg chuckle, the sound bright and joyful. Honest. 

 

"You okay Starlight?"

 

"Starlight?"

 

"This," Greg placed his hand gently on the arc reactor, a smile on his face. "Makes me think of the stars for some reason. Unique, just like you."

 

Tony's face flushed a bright red and Greg smiled, brushing away a tear before kissing him again. It was tender but also full of passion and Tony didn't understand how that could happen. He'd never been kissed like this before and his heart clenched at the thought of losing this come Monday morning. 

 

"Tony?"

 

A squeeze on his arm made him look up, seeing the glimmer of concern in Greg's eyes.

 

"I'm fine, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

 

"No need to apologize, Tony, just wanted to make sure there are no regrets. There aren't any right?"

 

Greg frowned, keeping hold of Tony's hand, stroking his thigh with his thumb. 

 

"No, of course not. I. I enjoyed it. You."

 

"Good," Greg smirked, a heated glimmer in his eyes and Tony huffed, slapping his arm playfully. 

 

"Smugness doesn't soothe you."

 

Greg laughed, a real and honest one and Tony smiled, leaning forward to capture Greg's mouth again, moaning as Greg took control. No one had ever done that before either, always wanting, expecting, Tony to take charge. It was a well kept secret if his that he liked being the one in submission, just letting someone else take care of him. Letting himself go and clear his head. Somehow Greg had figured that out instantly. 

 

The way Greg had given him instructions to suck him off had set Tony on fire, ears burning as Greg told him what to do. How fast, how hard, how slow. Tony had loved it, rutting against the sheets as he brought Greg to orgasm, the bitter taste a welcome reward for his efforts.

 

 

His face flamed up again as he thought about his lack of control just now. He hadn't meant to come so fast, to come without some warning and he ran his finger along Greg's lips, wiping away some drops of his own cum. He was about to whip his hand on the sheets when Greg stopped him, bringing Tony's finger to his mouth and licking it clean, keeping his gaze on Tony's the whole time.

 

“Fuck.” Tony cursed as Greg sucked his finger clean, taking his time and making a show of it, his eyes shining with pleasure. If Greg didn't stop soon, Tony's headstone would read something really embarrassing.

 

“You taste good.”

 

Greg smiled, leaning forward to kiss Tony with a filthy tongue, making Tony moan as he tasted himself on Greg. He let out a pleased noise, bringing his body closer as Greg's hands wandered down his back, grabbing his arse and squeezing it hard, biting Tony's neck.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“I like hearing you breathless Tony. Losing control. The way you fucked my face-”

 

Tony's body tensed at Greg's words and Greg's wonderful mouth left his body, hands coming up to cup Tony's head, a frown between his brows.

 

“Tony?”

 

His skin formed goosebumps and Greg moved, grabbing the duvet and draping it over him. It was an act of kindness and care but somehow it irritated Tony. Here he was, 47, and he wanted to cry again because someone had wrapped him up in a blanket when he got cold.

 

“Stop.”

 

Tony blinked, focusing on Greg's face in front of him, seeing the lines around the man's mouth.

 

“Whatever you are thinking right now. Just stop.”

 

“How-”

 

“Don't know, you just get a certain look.” Greg shrugged, taking Tony's hand and placing it on his lap.

 

“I liked it, you know. How you came down my throat. Okay,” Greg smiled, squeezing Tony's hand.

 

“I was a little taken off guard but I liked it. How you lost control, claiming your pleasure.”

 

Tony's face flamed up again at Greg's words. It was so different from his own boasting. People expected Tony to be fearless, certainly in matters of sex, but the way Greg spoke his mind was breathtaking. The man wasn't awkward or shy, just saying it like he felt it and Tony couldn't stop a smile. He didn't need to hide with Greg, to be afraid.

 

“I didn't want to come so fast. I didn't-”

 

“It's fine Tony. It's a boost for my ego you know, making you come so fast.” Greg smirked, smugness in his eyes before he leaned forward, claiming a kiss from Tony again, petting his hair before whispering in his ear.

 

“We still have plenty of time to try again. If you're up for it.”

 

Greg rubbed his nose against Tony's before leaning back, a question in his puppy brown eyes. Tony reached out to stroke Greg's cheek, feeling the beginning stubble there and kisses Greg's lips before drawing back a fraction. He took Greg's hand, placing it on his groin and smirked when he heard Greg's intake of breath.

 

“Oh, I'm more than up for it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in the making but I can't say when it will be completed, I'm writing a lot of this fic during my lunchbreak ;)


	3. Greg's POV

"Ready Starlight?"

 

Greg's heart skipped a beat at how Tony's blush got just a fraction deeper. For a man who loved to use nicknames, it was clear he hadn't been on the receiving end much in his life.

 

 He smiled, stroking Tony's cock once before pulling the man closer, Tony's hole clenching around thin air. They'd been teasing and exploring each other for a while now, the early morning hours drifting away. Tony had already come a second time, painting Greg's chest but his cock was thickening up again, much to Greg's delight and mild envy. 

 

"Greg, oh baby, please. I'm ready, take me. Please!"

 

"Shh love, I'm right here, I'll take care of you. Look at you, so beautiful. My beautiful boy."

 

Tony let out a wanton moan, pressing his ass against Greg's cock, eyes wide and needy. 

 

"That's it, love, let me hear how much you want this. So needy and perfect."

 

Greg lined up, a firm hold on Tony's arse as he looked at the man again, gaze searching. 

 

"Yes, yes, please. Greg, I need, I need-"

 

Tony broke off with a desperate moan, grabbing hold of the sheets tightly and Greg slowly eased in. Tony had an impatient side to him, trying to take Greg deeper but Greg stopped moving altogether, raising an eyebrow as Tony whimpered. 

 

"Nice and slow Starlight."

 

"Greg."

 

Tony pouted, moving his body by Greg digging his nails into Tony's hips. It took effort, keeping still when all he wanted to do was move and claim the gorgeous man underneath him but he gritted his teeth, given Tony a stern look. It had been a while since either of them had done this and Greg was not going to rush and risk hurting Tony. 

 

"Greg, I can take it. You don't need to be gentle. Just use me!"

 

"Shh love." Greg stroked Tony's cock again, seeing the erection had gone down already and Tony let out a sound, closing his eyes. 

 

"We are doing this my way or not at all, Tony. And I really," Greg pushed forward a little bit, breaching the first ring of muscles, making Tony gasp and clench the sheets tighter. "Really don't want to stop. Relax love, it's going to be good."

 

Tony gave a short nod, giving in and Greg smiled before moving in again. God, Tony felt amazing, tight and warm and ready for him. He kept a close eye on the man's face, ignoring his own desire to just push in and take Tony. He wasn't a teenager anymore and going slow gave Tony time to relax and adjust, welcoming Greg to go further.

 

 "Doing great love. You feel amazing, so tight. How does it feel Tony?"

 

He'd soon learned Tony loved to talk during sex but needed some persuasion to do so. The first time Tony started babbling about how good Greg felt, he'd bitten his lip, cutting himself off as he closed his eyes. 

 

"Don't. You don't have to stay quiet for me Tony. I love hearing you."

 

It had taken some time, but Tony finally relaxed enough to not think about it so much, to stop worrying. Tony's mouth was filthy, only urging Greg on and this time was no different. 

 

"Big, so full. Oh Greg, oh god, don't stop.need your fat cock, you're so big. It's so full, feel-feel it for days. Please, Greg! Take me, use me, need your fat cock so much."

 

“Touch yourself, love. Eyes on me.” Greg's voice was strained as he looked into Tony's eyes, slowly entering Tony, nails digging into Tony's skin. Tony didn't mind going a bit rough but Greg could only go so far. It seemed like sin, deforming something as perfect as Tony's body.

 

“That's it. You feel amazing love. Just look at you, perfect. Amazing. My beautiful boy.”

 

Tony moaned, his cock filling out as he stroked himself, relaxing completely as Greg finally was fully inside, taking a moment to catch his breath, letting Tony get used to being filled. He let his hand wander down Tony's chest, pinching a nipple before going for Tony's cock, stroking it firmly, making the man wiggle underneath him.

 

“G-Greg, I need. Need you to-”

 

Tony gasped as Greg moved out halfway before going back in, a little more force behind it. Tony's eyes fell closed, mouth open and Greg's stomach flipped.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Tony's gaze went back to him, the blush on his cheeks making him look younger and Greg growled, digging his nails into Tony's skin as he started moving in earnest. Hearing Tony babble, moan, and curse was amazing and Greg set a harder pace once Tony was relaxed, his body accepting Greg with no hesitation.

 

“T-Tony, fucking a-amazing. Feels so, so good. P-Perfect.”

 

“Oh. Oh, fuck, oh Greg. H-harder, more. Give-give me more.”

 

Tony helped Greg's movements, his hand stroking his dick fast and Greg saw it throb in Tony's hand. It was perfect, being inside Tony's, feeling how tight the man was, how he clenched on Greg's dick, eyes dark with lust. He loved that about Tony, how the man tried to keep eye contact the whole time. Only failing when he was close to orgasm, lost in pleasure Greg provided.

 

“Come on baby, let me hear you. Feels so good. You're such a good boy. So warm and tight, needy. You need me right? Right baby, need my fat cock to fill you up?”

 

He sounded like a bad porn movie but the moans he got from Tony were the best reward, making him move faster and harder, flesh pounding into flesh, the smell of sex filling the room again as Greg lost himself to his urges. He let out a growl, nails digging into Tony's arse and then he was coming, body tense as his orgasm took control, spilling inside Tony with a scream.

 

“Y-yes. Oh god. Greg, baby. I'm c-close, so close.”

 

Tony moved underneath him, hand working his cock sloppy and fast and Greg reached out, still half dazed by his own release. Tony let out a moan as Greg took control and Greg growled, his dick still in Tony's arse as he worked the man to completion fast and precise.

 

“Come for me, Tony. Cover my hands with your cum, I want to taste it again. Taste you. Come on Starlight, so perfect, so good.”

 

Tony's eyes fell closed, mouth open in a silent scream as he came, cum dripping down Greg's fingers as Greg milked out the last drops. He pulled out of Tony carefully, taking the man's cock into his mouth to gently clean it up, hearing Tony curse above him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Greg smirked, cleaning up his fingers next, keeping his eyes on Tony the whole time. There was something erotic in watching Tony as he did this, seeing the effect he had on the man. Tony's eyes got wide and a shade darker, a deep blush painting his face. Greg smiled before leaning over him and licking Tony's lips, asking for permission. He let out a sound of surprise when Tony lunged for him, smashing their lips together, hands grabbing Greg's hair to pull them even closer.

 

“Love it when you do that.”

 

Tony's blush got bigger and Greg smiled, stroking the man's cheek with his thumb, leaving tiny kisses on Tony's face, neck and shoulders. Tony purred like a cat, tilting his head so Greg could kiss and lick his neck.

 

“Damn, you're too good at this.”

 

“What an honor from the great Tony Stark.”

 

Greg smiled as Tony rolled his eyes, kissing him again before standing up. Tony grabbing hold of his hand made Greg's heart melt.

 

“Let's clean up Starlight. I hate being sticky.”

 

“Oh- okay.”

 

The surprise in Tony's eyes was gone as fast as it had appeared but Greg's stomach turned anyway. Tony was so confident and bold in real life it was strange to see the flashes of surprise or shyness in moments like this. He gave a smile as Tony got out of bed and lead the way to the bathroom, squeezing Greg's hand before turning on the shower.

 

“Hey,” Greg smiled, bringing Tony closer to him to kiss his lips as the water warmed up. “You're amazing.”

 

Greg stroked Tony's cheek as the man's blush came back, his hands resting on Greg's chest.

 

“You're pretty amazing yourself.”

 

Tony's eyes sparkled and Greg's heart did a flip. It was unreal how beautiful Tony was. Especially in moments like this when he's soft and open. The idea that others have seen Tony like that makes the jealous beast inside him roar but he pushes it down.

They've only spent the weekend together after all. It's not Greg's place to be jealous of past or future partners.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Tony gives him a concerned look and Greg nods his head, a soft smile on his face. It seems that Tony is just as observant as Sherlock, at least with Tony there is no risk of utter humiliation.

 

“Let's get a shower, then I want to fall asleep with you in my arm.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Tony whispers in his ear and Greg hums, pressing the man closer to him, enjoying the smell and warmth of Tony against him. He doesn't want to think about later. Monday is right around the corner and then it's not long before he has to go back to London. Thinking about leaving tony makes his body ache and he pressing the man even closer, breathing him in before kissing him deeply, hearing the hungry moan fill the room.

 

“If you keep kissing me like that we'll never get clean.”

 

“Don't care.”

 

Tony laughs, letting Greg kiss him again, pressing his groin against Greg as Greg's hands squeeze Tony's arse.

 

“You're perfect.”

 

“I hear that a lot actually.”

 

“Oh god.” Greg snorts, seeing the amusement in Tony's eyes. Leaving this man will be heartbreaking.

 

“Coming in?”

 

“In the shower or you?”

 

“Smooth Greg, really smooth.”

 

Tony shakes his head, taking Greg's hand and walking into the shower, the water just warm enough and Greg lets out a sigh of bliss, letting the water run over him, his eyes going over Tony's amazing body.

 

They take their time to wash and dry each other, Tony almost melting as Greg washes his hair and Greg feels like the luckiest bastard in the world to be able to do this. To share this with Tony and get to know aside a lot of people don't know.

 

Afterwards, they climb into bed, Tony wrapping himself around Greg, head resting on Greg's shoulder and Greg is able to stroke Tony's back, kiss his forehead and interlace their fingers as they talk. He never wants this to end, taking Tony's hand and holding onto it, hearing Tony's breathing even out as the man falls asleep. He watches Tony sleep for a long time after that, doing his best to memorizes everything.

 

Monday will come too soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Tony's POV

The sound of the alarm woke Tony up from his dreams. Wonderful dreams of him and Greg, exploring each other, making each other gasp, moan and laugh. He tried fighting it but it was no use, the alarm blaring away as he reached out.

 

It took him about 2 seconds to find the alarm, hitting it harder than was needed but it's irritating shreak finally stopped and Tony let out a sigh, heart hammering away in his chest.

 

It took him another 2 seconds to realize something was off. The happy and relaxed sensation he'd had all weekend was gone and he reached for the nightlamp, blinking his eyes as it made him half blind.

 

“Greg.”

 

He almost didn't turn around, wanting to stay in the blissful illusion but then his body moved, facing the side Greg had been sleeping on, meeting only emptiness.

 

The sadness should not be this overwhelming, an ache in his heart as he reached out a hand, the spot next to him cold. He closed his eyes, berating himself for believing this could turn into something more, removing his hand as if bitten by a snake.

 

He should have known. Nobody wanted to date Tony Stark. They just wanted to use him, share some time in the spotlight, accept the gifts that came with it. Then they always left, some more willing than others.

 

He let out a breath, turning into a half sob before he stopped himself. It had been a great weekend, amazing even. It wasn't Greg's fault that Tony had expected more.

 

“ _Let's get a shower, then I want to fall asleep with you in my arm.”_

 

He can still hear how Greg said it, soft and confident. Not ashamed to admit he wants to sleep with Tony in his arms. It's normally not how it goes, sometimes his partners don't even stay the night, just leaving after it's done before they even get to the shower part. He'd been surprised by Greg's request to shower together but he'd stopped himself just in time to ask something stupid like 'Aren't you bored of me yet?'

 

He'd fallen asleep content, peaceful even, Greg's hands in his hair, hearing his strong heartbeat underneath his ear. He didn't have a single nightmare, only waking up once and relaxing as soon as he felt Greg next to him, heard him breathe in and out, feeling the man's body warmth.

 

He's a fool to think it would last.

 

A single tear manages to roll down his cheeks before he stops himself, getting out of bed and to the bathroom, not looking at the empty bed behind him. This isn't how he'd expected it to go. He'd planned on kissing Greg good morning, not caring about morning breath, and then make love to him again, driving him crazy with want as he sucked the man's cock, played with his balls, fingered his hole. He'd imaged taken a shower again, washing Greg's glorious body, making sucking him off again against the shower wall before they had breakfast together.

 

Instead, he's showering alone, setting the water to cold to punish himself for his foolish fantasies and ideas.

 

Nobody wants to date Tony Stark. Why should that change now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.... Damn. 
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Greg's POV

He knows something is wrong the moment he enters the penthouse. The air around him feels cold and heavy as he makes his way to the kitchen, the scent of coffee filling his nose. Tony is standing with his back turned to him, ramrod straight in a black suit that looks like it costs more than Greg's flat. It probably does.

 

“Hey, Tony.”

 

His voice sounds uncertain and fragile to his own ears and he sees the little flinch in Tony's body as he places the bag of delicious baked goods on the kitchen counter. The man still hasn't moved, hasn't even responded and the hairs on the back of Greg's neck stand up. Something is seriously wrong.

 

“Didn't know you'd been up so soon.”

 

He moves around the kitchen island, seeing Tony's profile and his stomach drops as he takes in the coldness. The hard lines around his eyes and mouth. When Tony turns to face him it almost knocks Greg over, seeing the fake smile he uses for reporters.

 

“I have a meeting in about 30 minutes. Didn't know you'd be back.”

 

Greg watches Tony turn again, taking out a mug and pouring coffee into it, followed by 3 sugars. There's something about the tone of voice that sets a wrong cord with Greg and he moves, placing a hand on Tony's arm.

 

“Why wouldn't I come back?”

 

A slight tension in Tony's body and then Tony answers, not looking at Greg at all.

 

“What's the point?”

 

Maybe it's the lack of coffee but Greg blinks, trying to make sense of Tony's words and then the man catches his gaze for a second. A hint of emotion crosses his eyes before it's gone again, the same hardness around his mouth as before as he elaborates.

 

“Why would you come back? We've fucked. You got what you wanted, didn't you? Anyways,” Tony moves, Greg's hand falling off the man's shoulder as the space between them grows, Greg's body feeling colder by the second.

 

“I have a meeting so.”

 

Tony is out of the kitchen by the time Greg snaps back into his body, realizing what Tony is doing and feeling the anger rise as he moves, running to catch up.

 

“Tony, don't!”

 

He's just able to move between Tony and the door, pressing it closed again as Tony jumps back, eyes wide with surprise, some drops of coffee spilling out of his mug.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Tony winches, placing his mug on a nearby surface as he waves his hand, blowing air onto it. Greg moves again, taking Tony's hand in his, inspecting it closely and holding on as Tony tries to break free.

 

“What the hell!”

 

“I am not going anywhere, Tony. I just went to get breakfast, for the both of us. Stop fidgeting and let me look at your hand!”

 

Greg winces as he sees the redness on Tony's palm.

 

“Come on, this needs to be under some water. Now Tony.”

 

He lets out a breath as Tony follows, going to the kitchen to open the tab and wait till the water is lukewarm.

 

“Keep it there for a few minutes. I'll clean up the floor.” He takes a cloth, ready to leave before he stops and turns again, making eye contact with Tony. “Don't go anywhere.”

 

Tony's still there when he comes back, hand still under the spray of water and a sigh of relief escapes his lips. For a moment he was sure Tony would be gone.

 

“I think that's okay now. Do you have any cream? To ease the sting.” He looks down at Tony's hand, dapping it dry gently and risks a glance up when Tony doesn't respond. “Are you going to ignore me forever?”

 

It's sharper than intended but it makes Tony come back to life, blinking his eyes a few times before looking down at his hand and back at Greg, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“I. I think in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Second shelve on the right.”

 

“Okay. I'll be right back. Sit down.”

 

Tony does as told and Greg rushed to the bathroom, trying to ignore the images of a naked Tony next to him, kissing and teasing each other. He finds the cream where Tony said it would be and walks back to the kitchen. Tony is sitting down, hunched over a little and he doesn't look up when Greg moves towards him. He just holds out his hand, placing it on the kitchen island and Greg gets to work, applying some cream on the burns. It's not too bad but hot coffee is still hot coffee and you can never be too careful.

 

“That should help. Now,” Greg lets out a breath, placing the cream on the table and willing himself to be calm. “Are you going to explain what's going on in that genius head of yours or should I guess?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	6. Tony's POV

He can't help the flinch going through his body. His hand stings, the pain easing as the cream does its work. He can't look up, can't look into those soft brown eyes and see the hurt and disappointment in them. It's clear now that Greg didn't leave, didn't intend to leave at all and Tony doesn't know what to do or say.

 

The urge to leave is immense but his body can't seem to move, just sitting there, eyes on Greg's shoes as Greg's question hangs in the air. How could he have been so foolish?

 

“Okay then.” Greg's voice is soft but there is an edge to it that lets Tony know he's fucked up big time. “I'll take a guess. I'm guessing you woke up, noticed I wasn't lying next to you and you figured I was long gone. I guess you thought I'd had enough of you. That I'd had my fun and was now out and about, shouting to the world how I'd fucked Tony Stark. Am I right?”

 

Tony's heart breaks as he hears the anger and hurt in Greg's voice and he wants to speak up and apologize but his throat is closed up. It's hard to breathe and his head is suddenly pounding.

 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 

It's on repeat in his head, stopping time, and all he can think about is his own foolishness. Greg isn't like other people. He doesn't care about Tony's status or wealth. Doesn't even care that he's famous and a superhero. Greg doesn't want to live in Tony's spotlight, doesn't want his money or gifts. Greg's attention has only been for Tony. Not Tony the billionaire, or Tony the hero, or Tony the businessman.

 

It's not even been about Tony Stark. It's just been about Tony.

 

_Stupid idiot. Stupid. Stupid. Idiot. Idiot._

 

The voice inside his head is louder and he flinches when warm hands cup his face, lifting it up to meet Greg's gaze. The concern makes him hate himself more and he finds his voice back.

 

“You should leave.”

 

He gasps in shock, his eyes burning with unshed tears but then Greg is shaking his head.

 

“I really shouldn't.”

 

Tony closes his eyes as Greg strokes his right cheek with his thumb, placing a kiss on Tony's forehead and he wants to fall down on his knees in surrender. What did he do to deserve this?

 

“Oh Starlight. You deserve so much more then you think you do.”

 

“I don't.”

 

It's out of his mouth before he can process it and then he's being pulled up and wrapped in a tight embrace. Greg's soothing voice near his ear.

 

“Oh, sweetheart. You do. You do. Don't say that. Oh, Tony.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon.


	7. Greg's POV

He keeps hold of Tony tightly, letting the man cry as he strokes Tony's back. He can hear the soft hum of the arc reactor in between Tony's sobs. He should have known better. Why didn't he leave a note? Just a quick 'going for breakfast, be back soon'. It had seemed like a genius idea, surprising Tony with breakfast and coffee, having it in bed as they talked and made plans.

 

Instead, he got a hurt and scared Tony in his arms, tears gatering in his shirt as he whispered sweet words in the man's ear.

 

“I'm sorry Tony. I'm so sorry. It's okay. It's okay.”

 

He didn't know if the man could hear him but at least Tony was calming down, the shivers lessening in his body as he leaned against Greg with his weight, clinging to his shirt.

 

“That's it. Feel better?”

 

Greg tried to pull back, look Tony in the eye to see how he was doing but the man didn't let him, holding him close, nose buried in Greg's neck.

 

“Tony, hey.” He kissed the side of Tony's head, gently but firmly untangling himself. The guilt and shame in Tony's eyes broke his heart and he stroked Tony's cheek before pulling out a handkerchief. After a second Tony took it from him, angrily wiping away the evidence of his mini breakdown and Greg shook his head.

 

“Don't be embarrassed, Tony. I should have left a note. I didn't think you'd be up before I got back. I'm sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“Don't. It's not your fault that I'm a mess.” Tony tries to laugh it off but Greg sees the truth in his eyes, hears the belief in his voice and he frowns, taking the man's uninjured hand and placing a kiss on it.

 

“You're not a mess. Anyone would have come to the same conclusion. But, for the record, I never planned on leaving you like that. I enjoyed our time together Tony. If you just want it to be a one time thing then I totaly understand but-”

 

“No!”

 

Greg stops speaking, heart skipping a beat as he sees the blush on Tony's face. There is uncertainty in his eyes but he holds Greg's gaze.

 

“I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I know it's soon and I know it's going to take work but I- I.”

 

Greg squeezes Tony's hand as the man stops speaking, eyes on the ground. Greg's heart is beating too fast, his stomach doing flips and he can't stop a smile forming on his face. He looks at Tony for a few seconds and then Tony looks up shyly, almost afraid of Greg's reaction. The little frown that follows is adorable and Greg grins, taking a step closer.

 

“You really are a genius, aren't you?”

 

He stops Tony's response with a heated kiss, pressing them tightly together and Tony let's out a wanton sound, making it straight to Greg's cock.

 

“I want to give this a try Tony. Maybe start slow, go on a few dates, get to know each other a bit more. We already know the sex part of our relationship is great.” Greg bites Tony's earlobe, grabbing the man's arse and Tony let's out a startled laugh, eyes wide and dark.

 

“I have to get back to London in a few days but I want to make the most of it before that. With you.”

 

“Just stay here.”

 

Greg laughs, seeing the pout on Tony's mouth but shakes his head.

 

“I have my job to think about Tony. Also my family and friends. I really like you, enjoy spending time with you and want to spend some more. Can we do that first? Think about the future later?”

 

“You want to think about a future with-”

 

“Yes.”

 

The shock on Tony's face is sweet and sad and Greg shakes his head, placing a kiss on the man's forehead.

 

“I really will have to work on making you believe I like spending time with you.” Greg sighs, seeing the apology on Tony's face and he places a finger on the man's mouth.

 

“Stop. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it was worth it. Let's have breakfast, I'm starving.”

 

After breakfast they go back to bed, enjoying each other's company all over again. It's going to take time and work but Greg is sure they can make it. It's an unusual and fast start but as he looks at Tony sitting next to him, reading a book as the minutes drift away he promises himself to do his best. Tony is worth the effort and Greg plans to keep him for as long as possible.

 

                                                                                                    The End. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. It could have been more elaborate but I wrote what I wanted and I think it's a hopeful ending for them. I really liked writing for Tony and Greg and I'm very happy with the response I've gotten.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and for letting me know your thoughts and own headcanons. It's nice talking about our boys and it always brings inspiration and new ideas. 
> 
> Have a good day and see you soon.


End file.
